Saving the House
by toontownwiz
Summary: After learning about Foster's origin, Mac and Technus set out to find the deed to the house and get it to the police so they can arrest Madame Foster. But during which, some old friends reappear.
1. prologue

**

* * *

Saving the House  
Chapter 1: Location, Location, Location (Prologe)**

**A/N: _You must read Foster's Goes to Hollywood to understand this fanfiction!_**

**Full summary: After the truth about Fosters was revealed, Mac alos learns Madame Foster is planning to destroy Fosters. So he and the ghosts, along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Bloo set out with the deed to Fosters to hide it once and for all. But on th e way, they meet some old people from the past they shouldn't have.**

* * *

"So child, are you in?" Technus asked, with a grin on his face, but a scared emoticon on the inside. 

"Yes I am." Mac said, trying to look firm. "What do we have to do?"

"Well first we have to steal the document..."

"How would that help?"

"You know what, you're right. I completle forgot! madame Foster has been public enemy for years."

"Of course! So if we show the mayor the document that makes Foster's a landmark, Madame Foster's plans will be ruined."

"Exactly, so let's go find that document."

"Where is it?"

"I have no idea."

"What will the others say when they find this out..."

* * *

"MADAME FOSTER, ARE YOU ABSOLUTLY INSANE?" Mr. Herriman yelled. "YOU DELIBERETLY HID THE FOSTERS DEED AND BOSSED US AROUND ALL THIS TIME? WHY?" 

"Wow, I didn't expect them to be this angry." Technus said. "All over a stupid document."

"But why, grandma? Why would you hide something as important as that?" Frankie asked, practically screaming.

"Well, I..."

"Oh shut your mouth, you jerk!" Danny yelled. "I never liked you since the day we met!"

"Oh come now..."

"Don't start!" Bloo said. "If you think you were going to get away with it, you're wrong. Luckly, I know how to stop you. Bring them in!" In a second, swarms of ghosts came rushing in with newly aquired weapons.

"Alright child, now let's go get that document!" Technus ordered. "Let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean my bills are due?" Vlad asked. "You said May 16th, not March 16th." 

"No, I said March 16th."

"Nope, because it clearly states, and I quote, May 16th, 2005, all bills must be paid or substantered law will be broken and shall be legalizedly fined. Unquote."

"Sorry, sir, but the payment was due a wekk ago."

"I'll tell you what's due-your face!" Just then, Vlad saw Technus and the others flying in the sky.

"So, it's finally time, huh?"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the famous Dr. Samuel Foster hid Foster's document so Madame Foster wouldn't be able to destoroy the house?" Vlad asked. 

"Yes, and we have to retrieve it." Danny said. "But I'm guessing if we go into the ghost zone and talk to Clockwork, he can help us."

"Or Madame Foster could've already gotte the document and this would be a WASTE OF TIME!"

"Temper, Vlad, temper. There's that emoticon again. And emoticon, whether you know it or not, is your greatest weakness."

"Look!" Danny pointed up in the sky and saw Madame Foster. She landed near a jewlery store. She got out a bomb and set it near it. Then she saw the others by Vlad, and ran off as fast as she could.

"That fiend."

"So now do you understand what has to be done?" Technus asked, finally.

"Yes, all the things are coming together now." Vlad said. "So where do we start again?"

* * *

"I cannot believe she would do this!" Mr. Herriman shouted. 

"I know!" Wilt said. "To deleberatly not tell us her father first founded the house. That's cruel."

"Si! I hate her!" Eduardo shouted.

"What do you suppose we do?" Herriman asked.

"Perhaps we can help." A voice echoed into the house. Then, out of the wall, appeared Skulker and his minions with him. They looked eager to finally get their hands on Madame Foster. Slowly, Madame Foster began to step back, but was cut off when Dan Phantom flew up from the floor and grabbed her. Then the others ghosts charged at the others in the house to keep them away from stopping them from destroying Madame Foster.

"Now, I'm even sorry I work here!" FRankie tried to say under being strangled by Ember.

"You've really done it this time!" WIlt shouted as he tried to break from the ghost chains Technus used.

"We want you out of our lives!" Everyone shoutede at the same time.

"Tough, chicken legs!" Madame Foster took out a match, lit it onto a wire, and the flame began to grow. "For once this flame burns up this wire, the bomb I connected to will explode and burn up the house!"

"You're crazy!" Johnny 13 said. "That'll never work!"

"Yeah, because if anyone's going, it's you!" Youngblood said. "Say goodbye, Landlubber."

"It's lubber." His parrot said.

"Can we just let that go?"

"Hey, where's the human boy?" Skulker asked.

"YOu mean Mac?" Wilt asked. "HE's at home."

"Excelent..."

* * *

"Hey, I found something." Technus said, holding up a scroll. "It's a clue to find the deed." 

"Wow, I didn't know he hid clues to his deed."

"Of course. If he just told anyone, then Madame Foster would be supreme ruler by now. Let's see what it says." Technus opens the scroll, and reads it.

"_Beneath the light, treasure along  
Under the Dark, a special song  
Shall call__ my missing Eurotrish  
And summon the 12 tribes of Irish."_

"What does it mean?" Mac asked.

"We're going...to Ireland."

* * *

They looked everywhere ande anywhere, but they were nowhere to be found. The ghost trio searched all around the house but could not find the residence of Foster's. Whether it was bathrooms, kitchens, arcades, or dining rooms, they were nowhere in sight to be targeted, all except for one. 

Red stood behind a bush, longing to see his beloved friend, Bloo. But he was nowhere in sight, and so were the other esidence of the house. Everywhere was checked, including the bushes, but no one was in earshot to be found, while all the while, Skulker knew that something was missing. He didn't know what to think, except on how he was going to waste Madame Foster.

Beneath them, lied the inconsiderat obnoxious, rip-off artist, or as you know her as Madame Foster. She was scared to death, and didn't even try to move, for she knew if she did, she would get blasted. She tried to sneak up to the surface to see if they had left. But they didn't. In fact, The Lunch Lady looked her right in the eye. Madame Foster popped back down to hide, but it was no use, the ghosts were already on her trail. They followed her down to the ground in a pitch fork chase. They followed her to the water pipes, to the sewer, and even to Mac's apartment.

"Surrender child, you cannot win!" The Fright Knight shouted. "Why don't you just give up and let us turn you in right now?" But Madame Foster did not answer. She just kept running. So the ghosts kept attacking. One attack eventually hit its target. Madame Foster sped out of the ground onto the ground.It was all over for her.

* * *

"Are you sure we're in Ireland?" Mac asked. "It doesn't look like Ireland." 

"Trust me child, we are." Technus stopped when he found another scroll. This time, it was the actual thing. "I think we did it. I remember now!"

"Dr. Samuel Foster was also an arciologist when he retired from Foster's, so he decided to bury the document here. How could I have forgotten that:

"So we found it?"

"We found it. Now we have to figure out a place to bury it before Madame Foster finds us. But where?"

"I've got a better idea!"

"What is it?"

**To be continued  
**Sorry that took so long. I wanted to get it perfect. Next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Return to North Dakota

**Chapter 2: Step 1, Return to North Dakota**

"Instead of hiding the document, why don't we just show it to the police, tell them what's happening, and let them take care of her." Mac suggested.

"Hmm..." Technus looked at the document. "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

"Let's go." Mac sighed. " we better hurry. Who knows how long until Madame Foster completly destroys Foster's."

"You may have a point. Plus, I have technology tutoring at 6."

"What do you have to learn?"

"I teach!"

* * *

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost yelled at an arcade game. "I have power over square, cardboard,and uh..." 

"You're talking to a big game." Skulker shouted.

"Uh huh, sure." Just then, he stepped on something red.

"Oh, sorry, that's my arm." Wilt said. "May bad."

"Wow, you are a suck-up." johnny 13 said.

"Yeah, so what if I am? It's not like I hurt anybody."

"Perhaps but..." JUst then, aknock on the door. TO Johnny's surprise...

* * *

"Okay, so where do you think we should hide this?" TEchnus said. Just then, his beeper rang. It was Skulker on the other line. 

_"Skulker to Technus. We have incoming news! It seems that we've been lied too. Madame Foster has been cloned by evil Blooregard to trick us. Now we have found the good Madame Foster and we are heading to stop the evil one. Skulker out."_

"Hmm, it seems Madame Foster was somehow cloned, but how..."

* * *

"Ulrich, get oiut of there and get Aelita!" jeremy shouted. "You opnly have 20 life points left. If you get hit again. it's all over!" 

"Well, where's Odd and Yumi?" ulrich asked from Lyoko.

"Hey, they're doing the best they can! I'm sure they'll be here soon! I just hope we're not too late!"

"How did XANA manage to attack anyway."

"Ulrich, I can honestly say I have absolutely no idea. All I know is you only have 10 life points left, and you're not even close to the tower."

"Hey, you try fighting the Schypazoa down here! It's stronger than ever!"

"I don't understand how it could've upgraded itself."

"Well, what's important is that we stop it and deactivate the tower." Yumi said, arriving in the elevator with Odd.

"About time you got here. Get to the scanner room."

Yumi and Odd left in an instinct. Jeremy just stayed at the computer. "I hope it's not getting terrible out there." He mummbled to himself.

* * *

"Okay, so let's see if we're all clear on this." Ember said. "You were attacked by a polymorph of yourself and he stuffed you into a clothes hamper?" 

"That is correct." Madame Foster said.

"Then we've all been tricked this whole time! Sort of." Skulker added.

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Well now that we have the real Madame here, we just have to wait for Technus and Mac to get back with the deed. Only it can stop the clone."

"Oh yeah, it hid the deed."

"We know." Desiree said. "What do we do now..."

* * *

"Hmm, so we've been dooped this whole time?" Vlad said, overhearing the ghosts talking to Madame Foster about the deed. "It was all a lie?" 

"Well, either that, or the real Madame Foster is planning the destruction of the house. What do you think?" Technus asked Mac.

"My brain hurts."

"Nobody cares, really." Vlad said. "Now we have to get this back to the house before it's completely blown up. I wonder if it is already."

"Don't say that about my friends!" Mac said, practically yelling; standing on his toes, standing up to Vlad's mighty ghost form. "They've thought about me all the time. They've protected me from anything, especially from ghosts!"

"Come now, child. Do you really still trust them? After all the pain you went through..."

"And you never told your mother about Terrence." technus added.

"She doesn't get home until ten, and I'm asleep by then." Mac said. Technus thought for a moment.

"Okay, you got me there."

"But while your pain grows, I think I can fix it..." Skulker began, holding up plane tickets to Europe, 7 tickets to be exact. "...because I believe I have something you've been looking for right here."

"The plane tickets." Mac said, to himself. "How ever did you find them?"

"I found them on the street a few months ago. I knew they were yours."

**To be continued.**


	3. Release the Ghost Boy!

**Chapter 3: Release the Ghost Boy!**

"How did you get those tickets?" Mac asked, astounded. "I had them with me."

"I overshadowed Madame Foster, the real one to steal them from you." Skulker said. "But I did not know that you would blow up so much until now."

"Nobody knew, Skulker." Technus said. "That's why Clockwork has been watching over him all this time."

"Do you honestly think we care?" Ember insulted. "Now let's just stop this house from exploding."

"Um, speaking of Clockwork, I have to go see him." Danny said, flying off.

""Okay then, back to business. How do we destroy the clone Madame Foster from blowing up the house?"

* * *

"Clockwork, I wanted to ask you something." Danny said to Clockwork. "Can you show me the future that would've occured had I not been there to help Mac?" 

"But of course. I am the master of time." Clockwork answered, with a slight smierk of worry. "But I warn you, it might be too scary to watch. I will tell you this..."

"...it involves the death of the young boy."

"That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Just watch." And with that, the portal opened, revealing the future that was meant to be if Danny wasn't there.

* * *

_Mac was under a pink ghost shield, preventing him from escaping while the other ghosts were attacking the house. A fuse was connected to the shield, and fire was lighting it, and shrinking it. As soon as the ghosts finished the last of the friends, the job was complete, but things were about to go downhill._

_"Well, that's the last of them." technus said._

_"Yeah, and maybe now things will go back to normal now that you've defused the bomb." Danny said for a moment, then frowned. "Didn't you?"_

_"The bomb?" Technus looked down at Mac. "Uh oh."_

_"What can stop it."_

_"An ectoplasmic energy blast." _

_Danny aimed his plasma blast at the fire, then charged it up. Just then, his human sleeves showed. Then he transformed back into human form, and fell hundreds of feet from the sky. Then, he watched in horror as the fuse began to close in on Mac. Danny got up and ran for Mac's life towards him and tried to fire a plasma blast, but no luck._

_"I can't go ghost! But I can't let Mac down!" Danny screamed. "I WON'T LET HIM DOWN!" Just then Danny unleashed his ghostly wail. The resulting wave canceled out the shield, but Mac's feet were tied to the floor. Then the fuse continued to shrink. "Unbelievable, nothing!"_

_"I'm out of power!" Was the same response from every ghost. Now, all Danny could do was wait there and watch as his friend was about to become a victim to the dreaded bomb. Suddenly, it exploded. The explosion destroyed part of the house, but Mac got the real hit._

_Mac shot up in the air for a brief second, then dropped back down to earth like a bomb. When the smoke cleared, Danny rushed over to him to see if he was..._

_When Danny arrived, he checked Mac's pulse. Nothing. Then he checked his heartbeat. Nothing. Then, his breathing. Still nothing. Danny's eyes began to fill with water as he stared at the motionless Mac. The gang also stared at him. They worried to death. Mac did not move. _

_"Is he..." Bloo beagn._

_"No he's not, is he?" Wilt asked, almost crying._

_"He wouldn't." Technus said._

_"But he is." Danny mummbled. "Mac...is...DEAD!"_

_"Liar!" Bloo tried to deny it, but it was no use._

_"SHUT IT!" Danny screamed. He turned his face around, and it was covered with tears. "Don't you get it? it was you guys all along! Your carelessness killed him. If you guys had been more protective, maybe he'd still be here! It was your fault..." Danny's speech had been cut off by emoticonal crying. Danny held the boy tight and didn't let go._

_By the door, Terrence and the Casper high students were watching Danny hold the boy and cry it out. Terreence went to see Mac, and saw nothing but closed eyes and a sad look on his face, as he did not move or breathe._

_"I can't believe he's gone." Frankie said, kneeling down beneath the boy. _

_"I can't believe it all came down to this." Danny replied, but didn't look up. _

_-------------------------------------_

_One year has passed since the death of Mac. Danny is at the cemetary, holding a necklace for Mac. He kneeled down and began to pray._

_"Mac, it's me, Danny. I know it's been a year since your death, and I never thought it would end like this. But I guess it was meant to be. I came here to give you this necklace. My gandpa gave this to me before he died. I hope you get to meet him up there. I'm sure he would recognize you. Well, I guess you're in a better place now. You're my best friend, Mac, and I haven't forgotten you once."_

_Danny placed the necklace down on the tomb stone. Then he looked up to see his friends. Frankie put her hand on his shoulder and hugged to boy. For as he did, he knew that he would manage, even without the boy._

_

* * *

_Danny had flown off back to his house, thinking about what he just saw. He was lucky to save Mac. If he didn't, Mac would be dead. Just as he was entering the portal back to his house, something triggered it, and when Danny passed it, he was shocked. Thankfully, his mom and dad, Sam, Tucker, and his friends were there to see him.

The resulting shock put Danny into a coma and turned him back to human mode. He fell to the ground, motionless. Tucker immediatly called 911, and danny was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

"Tuck, come here, I think he's waking up!" Sam shouted to Tuck. Danny began to open his eyes as he saw Sam and tucker waiting by his bed. 

"Sam, Tuck, where am I?"

""You're in the hospital. You passed out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sam said. "The ghost portal shocked you and put you in a coma for a few days. So, um...how can I put this in a nice way um...your parents took down the portal!"

"They did what?" Danny shocked.

"They blamed themselves for the shock."

"Oh, okay."

"You just woke up, Danny. Why don't you get some rest."

* * *

Danny ran downstairs to the lab to see it was a basement, and not a lab. Not technology, nothing. 

"Danny?" Mattie said to Danny. "Why did you rush down here? We took everything off. We blamed ourselves for your accident. We invited some kids over for a welcome back party, but you didn't notice. Do you want me to send them home so you can rest? We'd be okay if you did."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Danny said, upset. "Maybe I've just been through a lot lately. I just wanna sleep right now." Danny walked back upstairs to his room.

Back up there, he lied on his bed, looking at some pictures of him and his new friends. He remembered the day they met, all the danger they've faced, and Danny eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Danny? Danny?" Jazz tried to wake the weary boy. She nudged his shoulder and the boy slowly opened his eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

"Wait, I fell asleep?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I wanted to wake you earlier, but I knew you'd be in a bad mood so I let you sleep a bit. Anyway, you have some visitors." Jazz turned and Sam and Tucker were behind her.

"Danny, we need to talk." Sam said as Jazz left the room. "Listen Danny, the evil clone we saw earlier is planning to destroy the house and the friends with a bomb!"

"Wait, did you say a bomb?" Danny asked. "Then it wasn't a vision. Earlier, before I got shocked, I went to see Clcowork, and he gave me a vision of what would've ahppened had I not been there to save Mac's friends. Apparentally, it wasn't the past, it was a vision of the future. Guys, we gotta go save him."

"Then you're going to need this." Tucker handed him the thermos.

"Are you insane? If that woman sees me, I'm dead."

"Danny, you have to do something." Sam said. "If you don't save them, who will?"

**To be continued.  
**Well, I guess I'll leave it at that.


	4. Arrise the Great Tempest!

**Chapter 4: Arrise the Great Tempest**

"Danny, if you don't do something, who will?" Sam asked. "I guess you'll have to use the Ecto-suit."

"Wait, my parents are still ghost hunters?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah. They all just moved the technology to the attic where you'll be safe. Come on." So the three ran up to the attic, the new ghost hunting laboratory, unaware of the dreadful events that were occuring back at Foster's.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Wilt pleaded for mercy to the evil Van Lupin. (Evil madame Foster) 

"DO you really want to know, then I'll tell you." She replied. "It's too avange my father! Lord Alester Tempest! He was the greatest vampire ghost ever! But some ghost named Pariah Dark sealed him away into a lost dimmension. Now this bomb shall explode unleashing my most powerful weapon known as the shadow puppet!"

**A/N: The Shadow Puppet is actually my eight year old friend, Kyle's idea.**

"My shadow puppet can steal anybody's soul. Then I will be able to revive my father and destroy this dump!"

**A/N: I know it's sort of a rip-off of Yu-gi-oh! Waking the Dragons. Sorry.**

"You can't do that!" Bloo yelped. "We won't let you!

"I'm afraid you no longer have a choice!"

* * *

"That stupid-a rip-off artist! She tricked me!" Eurotrish shouted to no one. "I cannot believe that scoundrel Madame Foster would do-a something like that. I'm-a calling the police!" 

"I believe I can help with that." Echoed a voice behind her. Vlad Plasmius floated right there.

"Who are you?"

"Why child, I am your savior. I can help you get back at that woman if you promise to do something in return." He looked her in the eye.

"What do you want-a from me?"

"All I ask from you, is..."

* * *

"Sam, are you sure the Ecto-Skeleton is the only thing that can stop him." Dannny shrugged as he climbed into the Ecto-suit. 

"Positive, if this, "Tempest" is really as strong as he claims, we're going to need a lot of power, and the Ecto-skeleton is the only thing that can let you stand a chance fighting him."

"I don't understand why she would want to destroy the house anyway." Tucker confused said.

"The only thing we do know is if she succeeds, it's over."

"Well, here goes nothing." Danny climbed into the Ecto-suit and powered up to full. Then, he flew off towards the house with the green spiral portal. (Foster's)

* * *

"How could he do this!" jeremy shouted. "XANA was actually able to create a diversion to prevent us from stopping him." 

"It wasn't your fault." Aelita comftersble Jeremy. "You didn't know. No one did."

"Plus, now we're gonna have to find the other tower on Lyoko and deactivate it. But we need Ulrich and Yumi here."

"Don't worry, they're on their way." Odd said, hanging up his cell phone. "Transfer me to Lyoko and we'll start there."

"Okay then. Get to the scanners." Odd ran downstairs to the scanners, meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi were having a rough time getting there.

* * *

"Did we lose it?" Yumi panted. 

"I think we did." Ulrich managed to answer. "How does (pant) XANA manage to do it? (pant)"

"I don't know! (pant) But I do know that if we don't do something, XANA will be able to morph enough clones to take over the world."

"Well, we gotta start somewhere. I guess we should head over to the factory."

"You go! I'll stay here and try and keep XANA busy."

"No Yumi, you go. They need you on Lyoko. I'll stay here."

"Are you insane? We barely got out of there alive! You can't even escape one polymorph, let alone twenty-seven!"

"Don't worry. I'll manage."

"Alright then." Yumi said, glancing bakc at Ulrich and heading to the factory to help the others on Lyoko. "It's your funeral."

* * *

"Glad you could make it Yumi." Jeremy chuckled. "Odd's in the scanner." 

"Great. I'll make it there." Yumi panted as she ran. Then Jeremy began the virtualization process.

"Transfer-Odd! Transfer-Yumi! Transfer-Aelita! Scanner-Odd! Scanner-Yumi! Scanner-Aelita! Virtualization!"

* * *

Aelita, Odd, and Yumi were transferred to the Polar Region of Lyoko. Right where they were transferred, a crab and some blocks were waiting for them. A battle to the finish as they fought with all their weapons. YEt XANA's team was more powerful. 

"What are we gonna do?" Odd groaned. "XANA's more powerful than ever."

"I'm working on a plague to send to XANA." Jeremy said on the other line. "I just hope this works."

**To be continued.  
**Sorry this was short. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm really busy lately.**  
**


	5. The ending

**Chapter 5: The Great Truth!**

**Final Chapter! I'll make it the longest!**

With all pieces in place, the omnetrix on the great platform, (Goof of Ben10.) and all prisioners acounted for, it was finally time for his arrival. Lady Van Lupin dropped a single stone onto the platform, and it began to glow. Its fire spread all across the room as if it were a signal. Then, the ashes began to form a symbol, a red symbol. The symbol of sckathe.(I'm not good at spelling. Goof of Teen Titans) The entire place shook as she chanted...

"_The Gem is born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal!"_

The symbol glowed bright red as horns began to rise up from the ground. Then, the mighty Tempest arose. But most people refer to him only as...

Trigon.

* * *

"Hurry up, Yumi! You have to get to the key before the clock runs out." Jeremy shouted over the microphone. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were in what was called Sector 5. The Sector where XANA lives, there they can get the keys to sckathe. (Azar). 

"Hold your horses, Einstein." Ulrich snapped. "She's doing the best she can. Plus, we've got company."

"I can see you're surrounded, but the least you could do is try and destroy them."

"What do you think we're doing? Nitting?" Odd joked.

"Hardy har har. Just focus!"

"I found the information!" Aelita shouted. "Here it is..."

"Apparentally, Sckathe is the marking of an ancient leader who was locked away for years, until his child was born. She was part of a prophacy and awoke him after so many years. Now, he's back, and ready to destroy the world."

"Well, we've done all we can." Odd said. "There's nothing more to do."

* * *

Danny raced towards the red blinding light. The light has gotten stronger as Trigon had rose apon the house. He peered down on his victims, raised his fist, opened his hand, and fired a red fire blast from it. Trigon is here. 

"Oh no, am I too late?" Danny questioned.

"It seems so." Sam question as well. "But who is that?" Sam looked closer at the figure and saw the Sckathe mark on his forehead. "Oh no...it's, it's TRIGON!"

"But I though he was killed!" Danny said in shock.

"Apparentally he somehow survived. But how."

"Sam, we don't have time to ponder around this.l I'm going ghost!" Danny Fenton flew into the air as he transformed into Danny Phantom. In the process, he transformed the suit too. "If I'm not back in an hour,...start writing my will."

* * *

Trigon looked at all of his victims, and saw that they were puny and vulnerable. His powerful eyes only saw weak, not strong. puny, not gigantic, none could survive his punch. So he took his fist, rolled it up, and slammed down his first victim, but he missed. Then he opened his hand, and swept the victims he missed into a wall. 

Danny arrived at the scene just in time to see all of his friends cowar in fear. Frankie was nowhere to be found. The only thing of her was a hole she dug up to hide in. Eduardo was trying to hid behind a couch. Wilt was trying to camouflage himself with red carpets. It didn't work. Coco just stood there, stupid as ever.

Trigon has a terrible reputation behind him. He has been known to destroy many worlds with a smash of his fists. He could do the same to Earth. But Danny thought quickly. Without thinking, he attached the Ecto-suit to Trigon's body and set it to explode in 60 minutes, thinking that it'll blow him to bits. However, sixty minutes is practically an eternity when it comes to Trigon. The mighty Trigon raised his fist and slammed it into the ground.

Danny then blasted his weak spot (chest) and got his attention.

"Listen, punk, I don't care if you are legendary!" He shouted with anger. "But you are going down!"

"Foolish boy, must you tempt me?" Trigon shouted. "I am invincible, while you are not!" Then Trigon glared at him with anger and blasted him with heat vision. The result: Danny was knocked unconscious. Thankfully, he was rescued and Trigon was knocked off-guard thanks to the one and only Valerie Grey. Danny was saved for the moment. Then he began to think.

He thought about all the times he was with Mac and he didn't want them to slip away.

_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how I can't remember why, will I sppear tonight? (Hard lyrics to remember)  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_Chorus: _

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wann scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing matters  
Adn I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the thing that I've done_

_No I can't._

_Chorus: _

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Chorus: (Big finish)_

_I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Then Danny unleashed a big wave of ghost energy that hit Trigon and knocked him out of the planet. He fell to the groud unconscious. The sky grew bright as the gang was now saved.

* * *

Later that day, Danny was at home, thinking. He and Mac were together for more than eight years and he wasn't gonna let him down. He knew the only way to protect him. So he flew into the skies to the one person that could help him. 

**The end.**

Next story: "Medieval Dunce"


End file.
